Let's Cuddle
by xNothingSpecialx
Summary: Short one shot of the twins being cuties c: Fluffy & a little smutty I guess.


"Kaoru, we can cuddle later," I mumbled to my little brother as he was squeezing my sides.

"Why not now?" Kaoru asked, holding me closer. I blushed and wrapped his fingers around mine, turning on my side to face him. I was tired and I could barely keep my eyes open, but I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep until Kaoru got what he wanted.

"Fine... but I'll probably fall asleep.. I'm really tired."

"Thats okay, Hikaru." My younger brother replied as I allowed him to place his leg over mine. The bed was more comfortable and even warmer with Kaoru's body tangled in mine, but of course I didn't say anything about it.

The next thing I knew, Kaoru leaned over, his warm breath on the side of my cheek. I felt his lips drag lightly across my skin down to my jawline. He got a little closer and softly kissed my cheek; I was sure he could feel the heat emitting from my face.

Kaoru slid over, searching for my lips. I could almost read his mind. He wanted to kiss me, but I angled my head so that his goal couldn't be reached.

Kaoru noticed and whimpered, "Hikaru..."

"I said cuddle, not make out."

"Just one kiss so I'll stop bothering you?"

It was hard to resist Kao. I sighed and gave in once more, turning my head only slightly before finding Kaoru's lips. He kissed back, slow and gentle. Gripping his hair, I twisted my lips into his, deepening the kiss. Against it at first, I gave in to my twin brother too easily. Here I was wanting more.

Almost as If we could read each other's minds, we both sat up, not letting go of the kiss. Before I could register what was happening, Kaoru pinned me back down on the bed and let go only a moment to catch his breath. We both panted as we looked at each other, and dived in again.

"Kao- nnngghh," I felt his crotch rubbing against mine, sending a rush of pleasure through my body. We let go once more, only to find ourselves kissing again. Damn Kaoru for doing this to me, I was helpless.

I grabbed his ass, squeezing it and pulling him closer to me. We thrashed our hips, and Kaoru started moaning into the kisses.

"Hik-ahhh-ru," He weakly called out my name and popped open the button on his boxers, sliding them half way down before kissing me again. I could feel how hard he was and it only turned me on, but I couldn't let this go too far.

"Kao-" He reached the button of my boxers. "Kaoru, stop-mmmh." He didn't seem to hear me clearly and started to slide my boxers off. His kisses were leading down to my neck; he knew that was my weak spot and I almost gave in to Kaoru right then and there, but I grabbed his head using both my hands to pull him away. "Stop." I spoke in a firm tone, loud and not quite shouting, but close to it.

We were both panting when he replied, "Hi-Hikaru, I'm sorry. I almost lost it."

"So did I. Your one kiss deals never end with just one kiss."

"I'm sorry... I wasn't planning on that." His tone was close to a wine and I could tell he was about to cry. I didn't want to make my brother cry, so I hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay, I'm not mad." I comforted him, whispering in his ear.

I turned our bodies on our sides, still holding him close. I stroked Kaoru's soft hair and waited for sleep to take us over. Not long after, Kaoru broke the silence, "Don't you think this is.. weird?"

"What's weird, Kaoru?"

"You know... we're brothers. Twins to top that off. And we do... this. We're exactly alike. People can never tell us apart. We-"

"Shh," I interrupted his rant and put a finger on his lip, "Kaoru, we have many differences. Maybe not physically, but we certainly aren't the same person on the inside. We have different personalities, different things we like... I see you for you. Not for what you look like. So stop worrying. I love you, Kaoru." With that, I wiped away a tear from his face and kissed his beautiful lips again. Kaoru kissed back briefly, both of us simultaneously parting from the kiss.

"You're right, Hikaru. That's one of the things I like about you; you always know how to make me feel better. I love you, too."

"I know. Now let's get some rest. Goodnight, love."

Kaoru giggled, "Goodnight, Hikaru."

Author's_ Note: I proof read this twice, but if you catch any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know c: Also, please notify me how I did, since I am always looking to improve my writing. Constructive criticism is always welcome!_


End file.
